Psykeeper Guide
General Information Psykeepers are volatile members of the Magician family, manipulating the world around them to confuse and curse their opponent. There are several types of Psykeepers: - Int Psykeeper (solely for damage) - Sta Psykeeper (HP and Tanking) - Critical Psykeeper (Sends enemies flying) Many more may still be developed, but this all depends on a Psykeeper's build. Tanking/CrucioSpell STA: XXX Rest: 15 STA: XXX INT: 100 Rest: 15 Gianting/Satanology INT: XXX Rest: 15 INT: XXX STA: 100 Self-Tanking whilst Training INT: XXX STA: 200 Critical Psykeeper INT: XXX Critical would come from Buff Pets, items and awakenings. Skills:'''Psykeepers are the best class in the Magician class for 1v1 battles and PvP. Their Spirit Bomb, which is based on the % (Percentage) of MP and INT can soar to huge numbers. Their Demonology is the fastest skill in their arsenal and a deadly one. Psychic Bomb can cause stun, which allows decent time for the Psykeeper to barrage the opponent with Demonologies. Crucio Spell reflects twice the damage back to the sender, but is deducted by a certain amount in PvP situations. Their Satanology drops enemies dead in their track. Their Psychic Walls provide a barrier of protection against enemies, both offensively and defensively. Maximum Crisis is a short-range AoE spell dealing similar damage to Demonology and Psychic Bomb. Finally, Psychic Square delivers a wide-AoE range dealing substantial magical damage. Psykeepers are well equipped with every skill they'll need to attain victory. '''Levelling Tips: Having another player to tank for you from Level 65 onwards would be the best way of attaining experience using Crucio Spell. From 60-65, Demonolog'ing your way through would be the quickest way of grabbing quick kills. I recommend the 2nd Gianting Build or the Self-Tanking Build for training and obtaining levels. If tanking yourself, its best to keep a mob-crowd of around 5-15 Masquerpets depending on your STAMINA and DEFENCE. Azria mobs are rather essential. Use Captain Asuras when aiming for 120 from 115+. Keep a high stock of Refreshers if 1v1'ing with Spirit Bomb and if possible, Activitions as well. Satanology is essential if using Full INTELLIGENCE (Int), while Spirit Bombing away. Crucio Spell is used when reflecting damage back when tanking yourself at FULL STAMINA. The Equipment: A Psykeepers equipment varies depending on what they can afford, make or what their level is: The lowest armour with a decent effect is the Geniun/Gynas set, with a nifty DCT attribute to hasten spells to attack quicker. Next up is the level 105 Block Rate set, Psykon/Psyuniper. Often used for tanking, but also for general combat. The Red Chip set; Twilight is a multipurpose set. It can be used for any type of combat, and is extremely reliable. Lastly, the Reffiro/Rephira sets (Dryad Armour) are loaded with psychic power. The additional magic inside this attire makes a Psykeeper a walking (or floating?!) nightmare. A wand (Green) is necessary for decent damage. Guardian Wand Historic Wands are useless. Angel Wand Lusaka Wand Legendary Golden Wand Bloody Wand (all Psykeepers require this for the best tanking!) Lusaka Crystal Wand (Decent until you acquire Ancient or better) Ancient Wand (WOOT) Behemoth Wand/Sceptre of Disorder (In Clockwars, this cannot be equipped with jewels. Great effects though) Shields should be equipped with INT/STA/DCT in Piercings and Awakenings. Books in Clockwars cannot be pierced: Book of Soul/Offerep's Spellbook Soul Bok Shield/Grimoire of the Rift Behemoth Spellbook/Tome of Obeah Psykeepers or Elementors? Depending on what you personally favour, mind over matter. For masters of statistics and AoE, pick an Elementor. For a devastating, seizure job class, pick a Psykeeper. Notes: Do not aim for MP Awakenings or Cards for your Spirit Bomb damage, it won't make much difference. For damage, focus on Lightning Cards and INT awakenings. Category:Guides